Vidilians
Vidiians were a humanoid species originating within the Delta Quadrant. The species was plagued by the Phage for nearly two thousand cycles, and as a result became known throughout their region of space for stealing organs. Physiology ]] When not infected with the Phage, Vidiians had an appearance that did not differ much from humans -- mostly identifiable by a large, somewhat bulbous forehead with a small ridge running directly up the center from the top of the nose. Vidiians did not have eyebrows. Due to the constant organ transplants necessitated by the Phage, during it's era Vidiians were a cobbled-together mixture of biological parts of other species. This made them quite hideous in appearance, as their skin would frequently appear to be falling off. History The Vidiians -- governed by the Vidiian Sodality -- were once renowned for their peaceful dedication to art and culture. Around Earth's 14th century, their species became infected by the Phage. It swept through their entire civilization. In order to survive, the Vidiians unanimously focused all of their efforts on treating the disease. Over the centuries, the Vidiians had to resort to drastic measures for their survival. They began to use technology to steal organs from members of other species and transplant them into their own. Though a handful of Vidiians saw this as barbaric and sought other treatments, this was the commonly used method for prolonging life among infected Vidiians. The Vidiians continued on in this fashion for nearly two thousand cycles -- becoming feared in their region of space. It was not until 3371 CE that they were first truly challenged on their practice of stealing organs. After stealing the lung from Neelix, they were confronted by the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Although Captain Kathryn Janeway allowed them to keep the lungs they had taken, she made it abundantly clear that the Vidiians were never to interfere with Voyager again. Due to the actions of a time-traveling Kes from the future, the Vidiians would threaten Voyager again shortly after this. Within the same year, the Vidiian scientist Sulan -- believing the cure for the Page lay in Klingon physiology -- kidnapped several members of Voyager's crew, including B'Elanna Torres. All but one of the captive crew members were rescued, and the experimentation -- though promising -- was unable to reach a conclusion. In 3372 CE, the Vidiians encountered Voyager a handful of times. The first of these was, perhaps, the most peaceful experience between the two factions -- the Doctor was able to stabilize the Vidiian Danara Pel. This peaceful contact was a short-lived experience, and soon afterwards they attacked and defeated Voyager -- though, in truth it was a duplicate. Rather than allow the Vidiians to obtain the vessel or any of its crew, the duplicate Captain Kathryn Janeway destroyed the ship. Weeks later, after initially trying to avoid contact with them, Voyager was forced to contact a Vidiian vessel. Fortunately for them, Danara Pel was aboard. She was able to provide them with medical knowledge about a virus Captain Janeway and Chakotay had contracted. Other Vidiians attacked Voyager in their attempt to get the anti-viral agent Danara Pel wanted to give them, but she was able to get it to them nonetheless. Some time later, the problem of curing the Phage caught the interest of the Think Tank. Building off of research already done by the Vidiians -- particularly Sulan's research into Klingon resistance to the disease, the Think Tank was able to produce a cure. With the illness cured, the Vidiians began to rebuild the artistic society they had once had before being ravaged by disease. Culture The culture and society of the Vidiians was radically altered by the Phage. During the centuries it decimated their population, there was strict control over any gathering of multiple Vidiians in an effort to prevent the illness from reaching those who had not yet been infected. Vidiians were focused solely on advancing their medical sciences enough to cure the disease -- as such, Vidiians developed some of the most impressive medical technology in the Delta Quadrant. Before and after the Phage, the Vidiians were a peaceful people with a focus on high art. Source The Vidiians are derived from Star Trek: Voyager. For canon information, please visit Memory Alpha. Category:V Vidiians Category:Humanoid Species Category:Delta Quadrant Species